


Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots

by hufflebucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Creampie, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebucky/pseuds/hufflebucky
Summary: I've decided to keep all my Bucky oneshots in one place! I'll update the tags as I add more oneshots as chapters. Chapter summaries will have any necessary warnings.





	1. All Yours (smut, fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky gets upset when he sees you flirting. It’s not entirely jealousy, though. It’s something else he can’t quite name. Regardless, he takes you home and shows you who’s boss. (light dom/sub, smut, fluff)

You are the biggest flirt when you’ve had a couple drinks, and that’s just what you’ve had. You are at the bar, sitting on Thor’s lap and arm wrestling with Steve, while Sam watches, bemused.

“Remember, if I win,” Steve says, “you owe me a kiss.”

“And if I win,” you say, “you have to kiss Sam.”

“Hey!” Sam says. “I didn’t agree to this!”

Thor laughs, and you bounce on his knee, causing your elbow to slide on the bar. Steve takes advantage of this and slams your hand down.

“I win!” Steve stands up and leans in. “Time for that kiss.”

“Not fair,” you say. “Thor made me to lose my balance.”

“What’s not fair?” It is at that moment that Bucky Barnes walks in the door, and all three of you look at him. He is smiling, but the smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. You slide off Thor’s lap and rush to Bucky. You throw your arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips. You’ve been seeing each other for a couple months, so it is very strange that he gently pushes you away from him.

“What’s not fair?” He looks directly in your eyes.

“I lost in arm wrestling to Steve because Thor made my elbow slip,” you say.

“What were the stakes?” Bucky asks.

You laugh. “I was supposed to kiss Steve if I lost. He was supposed to kiss Sam if I won.”

“Obviously, I wouldn’t make her kiss me,” Steve says. “She’s your girl.”

“Oh, is she?” Bucky asks. “I’m not so sure.”

“Aw, Buck,” you say. “It was just a joke.”

“I think I’m ready to go,” Bucky says.

“But you only just arrived,” Thor says. “Stay for a drink.”

“Thanks, but I’ll pass this time,” Bucky says. “I think you should come with me.” Bucky gives you another look.

“Okay, Buck,” you say. You turn to Sam, Thor, and Steve at the bar. “By, fellas! Rematch next time I see you.” You jabbed a finger at Steve.

With that, Bucky is whisking you out the door out onto the sidewalk. He has both hands on your shoulders as he walks beside you and leads you around the corner to a little alley between two buildings where the light from the street lamps doesn’t quite reach.

“What was that all about?” He pushes you up against the brick wall.

“I don’t know.” You avert your eyes from his. “I’ve had a couple drinks, and we were just having fun. That’s all.”

“It looked like a little too much fun.”

“You and I never actually said…” You trailed off. “It’s not like I’m your girlfriend.”

“Oh, you’re not?” Bucky reaches between your legs, hitching up the fabric of your dress. You go to pull down your dress, but Bucky grabs your hands and pins you by the wrists to the wall with his metal hand. With his other hand, he reaches under your dress again. He pushes aside your panties and rubs his fingers in circles between your legs. You start to cry out in shock, but he puts his mouth on yours. He kisses you hard, and you kiss him back hard. You open your mouth ever so slightly, and he plunges in his tongue, brushing it against yours as you brush back against his. He continues to rub your clit in circles, until you break the kiss, so you can pant heavily into his shoulder.

“You were a bad girl tonight,” he says softly in your ear. “Let’s go back to your place so I can punish you properly.”

“Okay.” You quickly dig in your purse for your phone and open the ride share app. Your hands are shaking as you try to tap the screen.

—-

“Take off your clothes.” He sits down in the chair in the corner of the bedroom and crosses his legs.

You don’t hesitate. “Yes,” you say. Your dress falls in a pool around your ankles.

“Yes, what?” he asks.

“Yes, Sir.” You unclasp your bra and let it fall to the floor on your dress. Last, you hitch your underwear down your legs, leaving yourself completely naked before Bucky’s unwavering gaze.

“Good girl,” he says, uncrossing his legs. “Now come here and suck my cock.”

“Yes, Sir.” You walk across the room to him and kneel between his legs. You carefully unbuckle his belt and gently unzip his pants. Your hand brushes his cock, and he jerks back. He must be very sensitive. You can see the outline of his erection beneath his underwear. You rub your hand up and down the length of his cock, and he closes his eyes and bites his lip. Slowly, you pull down the elastic waist of his underwear, and his cock springs up in your face. You grip it with one hand, and your fingers barely wrap all the way around its girth. You begin stroking up and down the shaft with one hand, while tenderly massaging the head with the other.

“That’s a good girl,” Bucky says. “Now, I want to feel your hot little mouth wrap around my cock.”

Grasping his cock at the base with both hands, you lower your head and take the tip in your mouth. You swirl your tongue around the head and lick up and down the shaft in long, slow swipes.

Bucky groans softly. “You’re so good with that tongue.”

You lick up and down the shaft a couple more times before plunging his cock in your mouth, about halfway down, which is all you can fit. You bob your head and moan. Bucky grips your hair in a fist.

“Look at me,” he says.

You flick your eyes upwards. Some of his hair has fallen into his face. “God, you’re so beautiful with my cock in your mouth.”

You bob your head a few more times before releasing his cock with a pop. You gasp for air. The salty taste of precum lingers on your tongue.

Bucky lets go of your hair. “I want to taste that pussy now,” he says. “Get on the bed.”

“Yes, Sir.” You turn around and hear Bucky undressing, his belt buckle hitting the floor. As you’re crawling onto the bed, he grabs you, flips you on your back, and drags you to bring your hips to the edge of the bed. He kneels as he continues to unbutton his shirt, and you hook your legs over his shoulders as his head dips down. “God, you’re so beautiful.” He swipes his tongue along your slit, and you writhe. He holds you down firmly by the hips. “You taste amazing.” He dips his head down again and sucks lightly on your clit. You groan. He sticks his finger inside you, gliding in and out. You’re so wet that he easily slides in a second finger, gliding it in and out while fluttering his tongue over your clit.

“Oh my god!” You reach down and grab a fistful of his long, dark hair. You grind against his face. You feel warmth blossoming between your legs and spreading up to your belly. As you feel the pressure mounting, Bucky stops.

“Were you going to cum?” he asks.

You bite your lower lip and nod.

He pulls his shirt off and tosses it to the floor. Completely naked now, he crawls up on the bed, erection bobbing, and holds himself over you. He lowers his head, so his lips brush your earlobe. “Did I say you could cum, baby girl?”

“No, Sir,” you say.

“You have to wait for permission.” Bucky nips your ear.

“Yes, Sir.” You reach up with both hands and pull his head to the side. You strain your neck and clamp your mouth on his neck, sucking and biting ever so slightly. With your teeth grazing the soft skin of his neck, you drag your tongue in wet circles while you suck.

“God, that feels good,” Bucky says. “I want to fuck you so bad.”

“Then fuck me,” you say. “Sir.”

“Watch it. You don’t give the orders around here,” he says. “I’ll fuck you when I’m ready to fuck you, and you’ll cum when I say you can.” He reaches down between your legs, this time with his metal arm. You could feel his cold fingers on your clit. You gasp. He slips one metal finger in, pumping it in and out. You squeeze your eyes shut and squirm, but he’s pinned you down. He slips in a second finger. You can feel yourself stretching as he rams his fingers in to the hilt. “I’m not going to be gentle with you, baby girl.”

You feel Bucky withdraw his fingers. He uses his knees to spread your legs. He leans over you, propping himself up with one arm. You feel him rubbing the head of his cock up and down your pussy. “You’re absolutely soaking,” he says.

“You make me so wet,” you say. “Please fuck me, Sir.”

“Actually,” Bucky says, “you’re going to fuck me.” He flops down on the bed on his back, holding his erection at the base. “I want you to ride me. Backwards.”

“Yes, Sir.” You scoot over to Bucky on your knees and straddle him with your back to him. Taking his cock in your hand, you guide it into your pussy as you slowly lower yourself down. As your ass makes contact with his hips, you gasp. You feel so full. You brace yourself with your hands on his thighs and begin to ride him, rolling your hips slightly as you raise and lower yourself on Bucky’s cock.

“That’s a gorgeous view.” He grabs your ass and spreads it as you continue to bounce on him. “Such a good girl.”

“Does that feel good?” you ask.

“It fucking feels like heaven, baby girl,” Bucky says.

You ride a little faster, feeling a little burn as your give your thighs a workout. “I’m glad I can make you feel good.”

“Turn around now.” Bucky grabs your hips and helps lift you off his cock. It is glistening with your wetness. “I want you facing me now.”

You lock eyes with Bucky and bite your lip as you lower yourself again on his cock, and you both gasp together this time. You collapse forward onto his chest, and he wraps his arms around you, hugging you tight to him. Pinning you to his chest, he thrusts up into you. Your face is buried in his hair and you pant into his neck.

“My god, you’re so wet,” he says. “I want you to cum all over my cock.” He thrusts up into you harder, your hips bucking off of his.

Then you feel it, the warm sensation growing from your clit and spreading to your belly. You feel a spasm jerk through your body, and you feel your pussy clamp around Bucky’s cock. You let out a ragged breath and gasp for air as spasms rack you. He continues to thrust into you through your orgasm, gaining speed as he chases his own.

When your orgasm subsides, you go limp on his chest. You make no effort to move. You feel his cock twitch inside of you as he spends the last of his cum with a moan.

Bucky strokes your hair. “Baby girl?”

“Yes, Sir?” you say into his neck.

“You were amazing,” he says.

“Thank you.” You grin and hoist yourself up, so you can look down into his face. “You weren’t so terrible either.”

He’s smiling, too. He brushes the hair off your face. “My beautiful girl, whom I love so much.”

“What did you say?” You hop off his lap and lie down on your side next to him.

He traces your curves with one hand. “I think I said I love you.”

“You think?”

“Perhaps I need to be clearer.” He leans toward you and presses his forehead against yours. His voice is low and gravely. “I fucking love you.”

“I fucking love you, too, you jerk.” You punch his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about earlier. Seeing you with the guys just made me realize how much I wanted you to be mine. You know?”

“I know,” you say. “I wasn’t ever going to kiss Steve, you idiot. I love you too much.”

“You do? Even though we never talked about…” He let his gaze fall to the bed.

You cup his cheek in your palm and bring his lips close to yours. “Labels don’t matter, Buck. I’m all yours.”


	2. I Want to Meet Your Coworkers (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a Tumblr request: a Bucky x Reader one shot, in which the reader and Bucky have been dating for a while, and the reader wants to meet Bucky’s coworkers (the Avengers). However, he seems to be keep them away. (fluff)

You poked at the egg in your ramen with your chopsticks but couldn’t bring yourself to eat it.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Bucky asked. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table.

This was really going to happen. After a few months of dating, you were finally going to come out and just say what had been bothering you so much.

“I just don’t see why I can’t meet the people you work with.” You were not quite able to meet his sharp, blue gaze.

“I told you, I don’t get much time off, and when I do, all I want to do is see you. I get tired of those fools.” He put his hand on yours.

—

“He just called us fools,” Natasha said. “That son of a bitch.”

“Did you learn to read lips in spy school?” Sam asked her.

“Keep quiet everyone,” Steve said. “Don’t draw attention to us.”

“Thor, keep that baseball cap on! You’re going to get recognized—even with the haircut!” Bruce said.

“Everyone, look at me and my cap of invisibility!” Thor said.

“Is she hot?” Tony asked.

“Tony!” Steve said.

“What? I’m just curious. Can you blame me for wanting to know what kind of girl goes for the Manchurian Candidate?” Tony asked.

“I can only see the back of her head. She has nice hair, though,” Natasha said.

—

You slipped your hand out from underneath Bucky’s and tucked your hair behind your ears. “I feel like that’s just some excuse and that there’s some other reason.”

“What reason could it possibly be?”

“I don’t know,” you said. “Perhaps I’m not good enough for you.” Tears were beginning to fill your eyes.

“Baby, that’s just not possible,” he said.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” You pushed back your chair and made a beeline for the restroom.

—

“What did you do to her, you jerk?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah, she seems like a sweet girl,” Steve said.

“Barnes is a heartbreaker,” Tony said.

“Still not over it, Tony?” Sam asked.

“Over what?” Tony asked.

“Never mind,” Sam said.

“You guys! What are you doing in here?” Bucky asked. “She went to the bathroom. She’ll be back any second.”

“What is ray-men? It smells delicious.” Thor looked around the restaurant.

“It’s rah-men. It’s a Japanese noodle dish served in a rich broth,” Steve said. “I had to look it up a couple years ago.”

“Oh my god, guys, will you leave?” Bucky begged.

“Back outside, everyone,” Natasha said.

—

You dabbed at your eyes with a paper towel. Perhaps you were being a little ridiculous. He did seem to spend all of his free time with you. But you got this nagging feeling every time you looked at him. He was so kind and handsome and smart. What did he see in you?

You reapplied some eyeliner quickly and returned to the table. Bucky looked relieved.

“Are you okay, babe?” he asked. “Are you still up for a movie?”

“Yeah, I feel better. I’m still up for the movie.”

“Good, because I haven’t seen this movie since it came out in 1934. I can’t believe they’re screening it. I think you’ll love it.”

You’d actually been dying for him to take you to see Modern Times. You wanted to know more about him and his tastes and what he was like before the war.

—

“Why am I not surprised he’s taking her to see a Charlie Chaplin film, the old fart,” Tony said.

“Hey, it’s a great film,” Steve said.

“I didn’t mean to insult your favorite talkie, Steve,” Tony said.

“Boys, that’s enough,” Natasha said. “We’re still undercover.”

—

“You know, Buck.” You stopped walking and pulled your jacket tighter around you. “I’m actually not feeling so great. I think I should go home.”

“What’s wrong, baby?” Bucky walked around in front of you, put his hands on your shoulders, and looked you in the eyes.

“I just need some rest,” you said, not daring to meet his gaze.

“Well, let me take you home, at least,” he said. “I can make you some tea and tuck you in. Does that sound okay?”

You nodded.

—

“I guess the movie is off,” Natasha said. “They’re headed back to her place.”

“Are we aborting Operation: Bucky Owes Us Big Time After This?” Sam asked.

“We all agreed we wanted to do this,” Steve said. “Operation: Bucky is Our Friend and We Support Him and What’s Important to Him is Important to Us is still a go until we hear otherwise.”

“How did we agree to that name?” Tony asked.

—

You and Bucky rode in a cab back to your apartment in silence. He held your hand, stroking your thumb with his.

“I know you’re upset.” he said, “but I just want you to know that I can still show up for you no matter what, no matter what you need.”

“And yet I can’t meet your coworkers.” You looked out the window. You watched masses of people crossing the streets, steam rising from manholes. You watched the skyscrapers shrink away as you crossed the bridge into Brooklyn.

“They’re very private people,” Bucky said after a very long silence.

“It’s fine. Just forget about it,” you said. “I just want to go to bed.”

Bucky just squeezed your hand harder. “Just trust me, okay?”

The cab pulled to the side of the road. Bucky paid, and you got out of the cab. After climbing four flights of stairs, you reached your floor. Bucky leaned against the doorframe as you dug in your purse for your keys.

“You know, I think you’re beautiful. Here.” He cupped your cheek softly, turning your face to look at him. “And in here.” He pointed to your heart.

That’s when you heard a crash come from inside your apartment. You found your keys and unlocked the door. All the lights were ablaze, and suddenly confetti rained down over your living room, being tossed around by none other than Tony Stark, while he blew into a kazoo dangling from his mouth. You noticed your lamp had been knocked over.

“Surprise!” yelled Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, and Thor in unison.

You staggered backwards. You looked up at Bucky. He was grinning at everyone, and he grinned down at you.

“Not everyone could make it,” he said, “but I figured these goofs would do.”

Steve was the first to shake your hand. He had bounded over your couch and coffee table. “I’m so pleased to meet you. I’ve heard so many great things about you.”

“Hi.” Natasha Romanoff was hugging you. “I don’t know why this idiot kept you from us for so long.” She released you, and Sam shook your hand.

He pulled you in and whispered loudly so everyone could hear, “You could do better. Run. Now.”

“That’s true, miss,” Tony said. “You have a lovely home.”

“Speaking of which,” you said. “I hope you have a vacuum cleaner extension on your suit to clean up this confetti.”

“Stark has terrible manners,” Thor said, offering his ridiculously large hand. “A pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m Bruce.” Bruce stepped in to shake your hand.

“I know.” You laughed. “Wow! Black Widow, Captain America, Falcon, Thor, Iron Man, and Dr. Bruce Banner who has seven PhD’s in my apartment!”

Bucky put his arm around your shoulder and pulled you in close to his side. “And this is my girl.”

You looked up into his eyes, ringed with faint laugh lines. He was giving you the biggest smile you had ever seen on him. You hopped up on your toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. Someone whistled. You didn’t care. Why had you gotten so worked up before? You had Bucky, and that could be enough for forever.


	3. The Red Pickup Truck (soulmate AU) (angst, fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has been dreaming his soulmate’s memories for years. Then one night a terrible nightmare tells him that something has happened to his soulmate. He needs to help her. He needs to find her first. (Soulmate AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case this is a trigger, I thought I'd let you know that there is a brief car accident scene.

Finally, Bucky found himself standing on the front porch of his own mind. Having the “front porch dream” meant that your soulmate was in close proximity to you, perhaps in the same town or city, even. He was dreaming that he stepped out of the house of his mind onto the front step of the mind space he was to share with his soulmate. She would step out of the house of her mind just across the street, onto her front porch, and finally they would be able to communicate. They could maybe even arrange to meet.

He had been dreaming her memories for years. They didn’t come to him in any particular order. He had only recently seen her first steps, which were uncertain as she wobbled from the couch to the coffee table. His favorite memory of hers came as a recurring dream to him. It was sunset, and the sky was a brassy orange, which stretched in a dome around him seemingly forever because she was in the middle of a vast meadow. She had driven out there alone in her old red pickup truck. She stepped out of the truck and stretched her arms above her head and arched her back. Then she stooped and began plucking wildflowers from the meadow grass. Once she had gathered a whole bouquet’s worth, she climbed back into her truck and turned on the radio. She hummed along to the tinny music coming from the truck’s ancient stereo as she wove the wildflowers into a crown. The sun, as it sank lower, set her silhouette ablaze.

For Bucky, who had known violence and war for most of his waking life, this moment of peace was precious. Whenever he had that dream, he woke a little hopeful that the future might hold those kinds of moments for him, despite his past. He was desperate to have his first “front porch dream” and finally meet this woman. But now that he was there in the shared mind space, he was alone. He had never heard of anyone arriving on the front porch of their mind just to be alone.

Bucky woke up from that dream and stared at his ceiling, back in the world again. He swung his legs to the floor and hung his head between his knees. He reached for the glass of water on his nightstand and downed it in giant gulps.

He drifted down to the kitchen, where Steve was drinking coffee and reading the news on his phone.

“I had the dream, Steve,” Bucky said.

“The “front porch dream”? Congratulations, Buck!” Steve said. “What’s her name?”

Bucky sighed. “She wasn’t there. I was on the porch but alone. It was very strange.”

“That is strange.” Steve put his phone down. “I’m sorry. Perhaps you’ll meet her tonight.” Steve put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and gave him a little reassuring shake.

But that night he only dreamt reruns. He dreamt her lying on your stomach on her bedroom floor, reading picture books. He dreamt her driving through a pine forest in her pickup truck alone with the windows rolled down all the way. He dreamt her diving into a lake, and as she broke the surface of the water to come up, he awoke, breathless. It was still dark. He rolled over to look at his clock. It was only 3 in the morning.

He squeezed his eyes shut. “Take me back there. I want to get back to the front porch,” he whispered. “Take me back.” He took long, deep breaths, repeating, “Take me back,” in his mind until he lulled himself to sleep.

He was on the porch again, still with no one across the street. He was alone, and it occurred to him that maybe she did arrive in the house of her mind but never stepped outside. Maybe she spied him through the window and decided to stay inside. Maybe his memories were nightmares that haunted even her waking hours. How could she not be horrified at the things he’d done?

He looked at his mismatched hands, turning them over, clenching and unclenching his fists. “I’m a monster,” he said.

Instead of waiting on the porch until he woke up like he had done the night before, he walked back into his house, expecting to wake up. Instead, he literally walked into another dream. He felt his skin prickle, as if the atmosphere were charged. It was. A jagged streak of lightning split the black night sky and illuminated the landscape. He was viewing the scene as if from the audience of a movie theater. Thunder crashed, and rain poured down in torrents. He saw a road twisting through a forest. Headlights approached. The light wove through the trees. As the headlights drew nearer, he noticed a dark shape leap out onto the road. A deer. Bucky tried to shout out, but his mouth wouldn’t move, as if his body were paralyzed. Another flash of lightning showed that the headlights belonged to a pickup truck that was now swerving to miss the deer. It skidded to the edge of the rain-slick road and rolled into a ditch. Bucky tried to scream, but his body did not respond to him.

He bolted awake and sat upright in bed. He raked his hands through his hair which was now damp with sweat. He swung his feet to the floor. He had to do something, but what? She had to be nearby because of the “front porch dream.” She was in the woods. The compound was upstate. She was somewhere nearby in upstate New York. He wracked his brain. There was a summer thunderstorm maybe three days ago. This happened three days ago. He had to find her.

—-

He banged on Steve’s door. “Steve, it’s favor time,” he shouted. “I’m cashing in that IOU for dragging you out of the Potomac.”

Steve cracked open his door. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes. “Buck?”

“My soulmate was in an accident. She’s nearby, and I need your help to find her.”

Steve seemed to snap out of his sleepiness. “What can I do, Buck?” Steve stepped into the hall.

“There has to be a police report of the accident,” Bucky said. “It might say which hospital they took her to.”

“Maybe,” Steve said. “If not, we could at least find her name and check local hospitals for a patient with that name.”

Bucky groaned.

“What is it?” Steve asked, alarmed.

“I didn’t want to find out like this,” Bucky said. “I don’t want to learn my soulmate’s name from a police report.”

“I understand, Buck,” Steve said. “I have an idea of how we can find her without you finding out her name.”

“Oh, this is amazing.” Bucky smiled.

“We’ll need to hack, though.” Steve sighed. “I’m not the best with computers, but I know someone who is.”

—-

Steve banged on Natasha’s door. “Nat, I need a favor,” Steve shouted. “I’m cashing in the IOU for dragging you out of the Hydra bunker in New Jersey.”

“Thanks for using your IOU for me, Steve.” Bucky clapped Steve on the back.

Steve smiled. “You’re my best friend, Buck. I just want you to be happy.”

Natasha cracked open her door. She gathered her bathrobe around her tightly. “Do you boys know what time it is?”

“It’s hero time, Nat,” Steve said.

She blinked at him. “Okay, where are we going now?”

“Can you use your laptop to hack into police databases?” Steve asked.

“Probably,” Natasha said. “I mean theoretically.”

“Then we’re not going anywhere,” Steve said.

“We’re going to need your skills, Natasha,” Bucky said. “Please.”

—-

It took Natasha a matter of minutes to hack not only the local police databases but the hospital programs, too. All the information she had was Bucky’s description of the pickup truck, possible locations, and a description of the woman. They did all the work and made sure that Bucky didn’t see his soulmate’s name before she had a chance to tell him herself.

Steve and Natasha took the quinjet and dropped Bucky off at a hospital in the next town over. Bucky told them he wanted to do this alone. He didn’t know how his soulmate was going to respond to his sudden appearance. He didn’t want them to have to witness his possible rejection.

He got off the elevator on the third floor. Natasha had told him room 305. He ran down the hall toward 305. A nurse he passed yelled at him for running, but he didn’t stop. But he wondered if he was hurrying toward heartbreak. She could not want him after all. Or even worse, she could be dying. He shook the thoughts away. He just had to know. Would she be his future, his forever?

He found 305, knocked softly, and waited. A woman in her late 50s or so, with eyes puffy from crying, opened the door. She looked him up and down. “Who are you?” she asked.

“I’m her soulmate,” Bucky said.

“You can’t be here. Family only.”

“But I’m her soulmate. That has to count for something,” he said.

“How do I—” she started.

“I can prove it,” he said. “I know your daughter like I know my own mind. I saw her take her first steps. Her first word was ‘moon,’ and she pointed to a lamp. The first book she ever read was Marvin K. Mooney Will You Please Go Now by Dr. Seuss. Her third grade teacher was Mrs. Hildebrandt. She made apple pies with her grandmother. She studied Russian in high school. She wore a blue dress to homecoming, and I could go on. I know her, and I love her. Please just let me see her.”

“I believe you,” she said. “You can see her, but you should know first that she’s been in a coma for two days.”

She pulled back the curtain, and Bucky recognized his soulmate immediately. He recognized the hair in a mist on the pillow and the cheekbones even covered with tiny scrapes. Though her eyes were closed, he knew their color intimately. He knew the radiant light those eyes cast, and he wanted to be caught in their gaze.

“Did the doctors say how long?” He approached the bedside slowly.

“They don’t know,” she said.

“Can I wait here?” he asked.

“It could be days, or it could be years,” she said.

“I know,” he said. “I just want to be here for a little bit.”

“I suppose that’s fine,” she said.

Bucky sat down in one of the chairs under the window. He looked as the faintest pink of dawn glowed above the trees. He turned back to look at the poor, broken woman lying in the hospital gown.

“You can talk to her if you like,” she said, watching Bucky carefully.

He drew his chair close to the hospital bed. “Hi,” he said. “My name is Bucky, and I’m your soulmate. I’ve wanted to meet you for so long, and it’s crazy to think that we’ve never met when it feels like I’ve known you for ages. I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, inside and out. I’m honored to think that our souls are somehow bound together. I really hope you feel the same way, although I’d understand if you didn’t. If you wake up, I promise to keep you safe and to love you forever. Hell, even if you didn’t wake up, I’d still love you forever. But please, wake up. Please, wake up.”

—-

Bucky lost track of the hours as he sat beside her bed in the hospital. He was deaf to the nurses and doctors came and went. The sun rose and set. He couldn’t bring himself to eat. He just alternated between watching his soulmate in her dreamless slumber and the sky outside the window. He was exhausted, but he rubbed his eyes raw trying to stay awake in case she woke up. But eventually sleep caught up to him, and he had a dream.

He stepped out of the house of his mind and onto the front porch. He would have preferred an old memory to this, but he was surprised to find that he was not alone this time. Someone familiar was waving to him from across the street. “Wake up,” she called out.

He did. He gasped when he saw her propped up in her hospital bed, looking at him, with tears streaming down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry I made you wait all alone,” she said. “I promise I’ll never leave you alone again.”

Bucky leapt from his chair, knelt beside her bed, and took her hand. “You mean it? Even after everything I’ve done?”

“I know that wasn’t really you,” she said. “After all the memories I’ve seen of you growing up, don’t you think can recognize the real you when I see him, Bucky?”

“You know my name,” he said.

“Of course,” she said. “I heard you introduce yourself. I’m (Y/N). I’m so happy we’re finally meeting.” She squeezed his hand.

“You are? I guess I just thought that, whoever my soulmate was, I put her through hell,” he said. “Every memory must have been a nightmare. I’m sorry I put you through that.”

“It only means I understand your pain and want to help you heal,” she said. “And honestly, you didn’t put me through hell. I’m honored your life was shared with me.”

“But you saw me at my darkest.”

“Still, I loved you at your darkest.”

Bucky blinked back tears. He couldn’t speak. He just brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed every bruise he saw.

—-

“I appreciate your fixing the truck, Bucky,” she said. “But why was the one condition that we drive here first?”

Bucky put the pickup truck in park in the middle of a large meadow surrounded by trees. The sun was setting in a fuchsia blaze. “I wanted to live out my favorite memory of yours,” he said.

He got out of the truck and began to pick wildflowers. He climbed back in with enough flowers to make a bridal bouquet. “For you, (Y/N).” He handed the bouquet to her, and she knew exactly what to do. Expertly she bent and twisted the stems and wove them into a beautiful crown of flowers. What Bucky didn’t expect was for her to put the crown on his head.

“This is different,” he said.

“We make new memories now,” she said. “Together.”


	4. Anything for My Girl (smut, fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are feeling insecure about your relationship with Bucky. When you come down with a fever, Bucky takes care of you. When you get better, he really takes care of you.

You had been lying on the couch watching Netflix for the past three hours. You felt woozy, and something else had been bothering you, too. Maybe it was all related. You and Bucky had been dating for almost three months, and you hadn’t had “the talk” or any sort of talk. But you understood he was a private man and seemed to take things at his own pace. You were willing to be patient, if only because it meant you could wake up to his blue eyes fluttering open in the mornings.

You heard your doorbell through your haze of thoughts. Wrapping your robe tightly around yourself, you reluctantly got up from the couch, and peered into the peephole. Of course, it had to be Bucky. You hadn’t showered or anything. But you let him in anyway.

“Hey, babe. I got worried. You weren’t answering your phone.” He gave you a kiss on the cheek. That’s when you just collapsed forward into his arms. He held you and stood you upright. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t feel so great, Buck,” you said.

“Let’s get you into bed.” Normally these words would have you aroused, but you were too exhausted to your bones to feel anything. You tried to speak, but your voice was too hoarse.

Bucky put the back of his hand to your forehead. “You’re really burning up.” He fluffed your pillow and eased you into bed, pulling the covers to your chin. “Stay still. I’m going to get some things to help you with your fever.”

You managed to nod, and Bucky left the bedroom. In minutes, he was back with a cold, damp washcloth, which he placed over your forehead. “My mom used to do this for me when I got sick,” he said. “Do you have any ibuprofen or Tylenol?”

You nodded. You tried to open your mouth to explain that you had a couple bottles above the sink in the bathroom, but no words came out.

“It’s okay,” he said. “You just rest, and I’ll find them.” Again, in a matter of minutes, he returned with two ibuprofen and a glass of cold water. “Now, I want you to take these. They’ll help reduce your fever, and the water will keep you hydrated.” He put his arm around your shoulder to help you sit upright in bed.

He was being so kind tears began to well in your eyes. You quickly wiped at them with the sleeve of your robe. You took the pills, gulped down the water, and laid back down, curling into a ball on your side. I don’t deserve him…It was the last thought you had before closing your eyes and drifting off into a doze.

You were only half asleep, so you could feel him adjusting the washcloth on your forehead. “I’m going to stay right here with you.” You felt the other side of the bed dip as he laid down beside you. “I’m not going anywhere. If you need anything let me know. Just rest for now, babe.” He leaned over and kissed you on the cheek before you fell into a deep sleep.

When you awoke, it felt like you had slept for a year, but your head was clear. You looked around. Morning light was flooding your room. How long had you been asleep? “Bucky?” you called, still a little hoarse.

Almost instantly, he materialized in your doorway and walked up to you. He put his hand on your forehead. “Oh good, no more fever. How are you feeling, babe?”

You cleared your throat and stretched. “I feel so much better. Thank you for taking care of me, Buck.” You hugged him around the waist.

“Anything for my girl.” He stroked your hair. “Now, stay there for a second. I have a little surprise for you.” He scampered off.

You sat up in bed and looked around your room again. On your nightstand, there was a washcloth hanging off the side of a large bowl of water. He had also placed the entire bottle of ibuprofen next to a full glass of water. You took the glass and drank it down.

Bucky reappeared in your doorway. He grinned. “Come on now!”

He took you by the hand and led you out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. You could already smell the vanilla and lavender wafting from the bathroom. He opened the door, and sweet, scented steam greeted you.

“I took the liberty of drawing you a bath,” he said. “I used your bath salts and took a few magazines from the living room for you to read. I also lit some candles. Hop in while it’s still warm.”

“Oh, Buck. This is wonderful,” you said when you managed to find your voice.

“You get in, and I’ll make breakfast. We can even eat in front of the TV if you want. We can watch whatever you like.” He left for the kitchen.

You undressed and tested the water with one toe. It was perfect. You slowly lowered yourself in and felt all your muscles relax as you sank into the water. You breathed in the lavender and vanilla. For a moment, it seemed like the lavender and vanilla could keep your worries at bay, but the clearer your head got, the more your troubles came crawling back.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. “Babe, do you want pancakes or waffles.”

Your stomach clenched. “Neither,” you said.

“Alright, French toast it is then!”

You got out of the bath and dried yourself off with a big fluffy towel Bucky put out for you. You pulled on your bathrobe again.

Out in the kitchen, you smelled cinnamon and maple syrup. He really was making French toast. This made you smile. “Thank you, Buck. This is super sweet of you.”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” He slipped the finished French toast out of the frying pan and onto two plates. “Let’s eat in the living room. We can watch Friends. We can even discuss Ross and Rachel theories if you want.”

“Holy crap, you’re going to win the best boyfriend ever award!” You immediately clamped your hands over your mouth, mortified. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I said that. I’m so, so sorry!”

Bucky put down the frying pan and walked over to you. He put a hand on your shoulder and lowered his eyes to yours. “Why are you apologizing?”

“I mean, we never had the talk, you know?” You averted your eyes from his. “We haven’t discussed where this is going yet.”

“Is this because we’ve never referred to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend?” He laughed. “I thought that went without saying, babe.”

He crooked a finger under your chin and lifted your face.

“It’s just that you’re always around such strong beautiful women, and—” you said.

“And you think you’re not one of them?” he asked. “You’re the strongest, most beautiful woman I know. That’s why I am honored to be your boyfriend.”

“Oh, Bucky!” You threw your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. You pulled away. “Hey, can you do one last favor for me?” You got up on your toes and whispered in his ear. “Can you do the thing?”

“I can especially do the thing,” he said, grinning. He scooped you up and threw you over his shoulder, hauling you to the bedroom. He threw you down on the bed.

“Do the thing!” you pleaded.

“I will but not yet. I have to make sure my girl is ready.” He untied your bathrobe and gazed down at you. “You are so beautiful.”

“Thank you, baby. I think you’re pretty darn handsome yourself.”

He kissed your tummy, leaving a trail—scratchy from his beard—of warm kisses up to right breast, which he cupped with his hand. Gently, he took your nipple in his mouth. Pinching and rolling the other between his fingers, he teased you with little flicks of his tongue. You squirmed. He released your right nipple with a small “pop” and proceeded to your left. With his right hand, he brushed his fingers down your sides, tracing your curves. He ran his fingers over your hipbone, and you squirmed even harder.

“Sorry,” he said. “I forgot you’re ticklish there.”

“That’s okay,” you said.

His fingers finished their journey between your legs. He swiped softly at your slit. “You’re wet. You’re almost ready for the thing.” He smiled, morning light making his blue eyes so soft.

“Of course I’m wet, Buck.” You put your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He parted his lips and let you flick at his tongue with your own.

With his right hand, he continued to explore you. He found your clit and rubbed in small circles until you were writhing beneath him.

Your breathing grew faster. “Now,” you panted. “Do the thing.” You ran your fingers through his hair, dragging your nail on his scalp.

“Anything for my girl.” Using both hands, he spread your legs, and using his left hand, he inserted two metal fingers inside you. When you felt the cold metal stretching you, you moaned. Slowly, he began to pump his fingers, slick with your wetness. He shoved his fingers in to the hilt and used his thumb to stimulate your clit. He removed his hand and plunged three fingers inside you this time. You moaned again at the sensation of being stretched.

“Are you ready?” he asked. “I can grab a condom.”

“You know,” you said, “I got tested last week, and I haven’t been with anyone else, of course.”

“Funny you should mention that. I just got tested too, and I haven’t been with anyone else,” he said. “I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

“I don’t want to be with anyone else either,” you said. “And I’m on birth control now, so…I really need you to come inside me.”

“I can make that happen,” he said.

You spread your legs wider, reaching for his cock and rubbing the head against your pussy.

“Wow,” he said. “We’re really going to do this.”

“Please,” you said. “I need you inside me now.”

With that, he plunged inside you until your hips met. You groaned in pleasure and in slight pain of being so full. Slowly, he pulled out and then plunged back in again, and you felt him bottom out. It made you gasp.

“Are you okay, babe?” he asked.

You bit your lip and nodded. “Faster, please,” you whispered.

Bucky pumped as you groaned. Your breath grew shallow and fast. You reached up and cupped his cheek with your hand. He turned his head and kissed your palm.

“I want you from behind,” he said. He pulled out, and you both moaned. You got on your hands and knees and felt the head of his cock rub up and down your pussy. Then your eyes shot open as he grabbed your hips, pulling them to his own, and speared you. You could feel his cold metal fingers digging into your soft skin. You couldn’t help but cry out.

“Am I hurting you?” He stopped moving.

“No,” you said. “Please don’t stop.”

“Okay, babe, you asked for it.” He speared you onto his cock again. And again and again. You could hear the skin of your ass slap against his hips and the lewd sounds of your wetness as he pumped in and out of you. He reached down around you and found your clit and began rubbing it furiously. Your arms and legs began to tremble as heat and pressure began to build in your pussy.

“Bucky, I’m close,” you said.

He removed his fingers on his right hand from your clit and replaced them with his metal fingers. All he needed to do was lightly apply pressure, and you felt yourself begin to convulse, as the walls of your pussy clamped around his cock.

“Babe, that feels amazing,” he groaned. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Come inside me, Bucky,” you managed to pant out while gulping air between your convulsions.

With one last tremendous thrust, he bottomed out in your pussy and spent himself inside you. You could feel his cock twitching as he pumped you full of cum. The sensation triggered you to spasm more, until you collapsed, face into the pillow. Bucky fell to the bed next to you and rolled over onto his back. You cuddled up close to him, lying on your side, breathing heavily into his chest.

“That was amazing,” you said.

“You are amazing,” Bucky said. He reached down between your legs and slipped a finger into your pussy.

“I bet it’s a mess down there,” you murmured.

“A beautiful mess,” he whispered.

You were too exhausted to speak any more. Instead you let your head rise and fall with his breathing. He kissed your forehead. You closed your eyes. Sleep would come soon, but you wanted to enjoy this moment for a few more minutes: Bucky, the late morning sun, the glow after sex, and simply listening to his heart beating in his chest.


	5. The Made Up Meet-Cute (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is 2020. The place is Manhattan. Tony has rebuilt Stark Tower and apologized to Bucky for the events of Civil War, and everyone lives happily together… Bucky bumps into his dream girl in passing. He decides to track her down.

Bucky loved early morning jogs through Manhattan. He loved watching everyone rushing to work with their coffee and thinking how lucky he was not to have a desk job. Tony hired him on as a consultant, as he did all the Avengers, so they could have something to put on their tax forms. Morning runs were a way to get away from everyone, to get lost in the sea of commuters. He loved everyone he lived with in the tower, but he loved being alone. Though the sidewalks were crowded with people, he was very much by himself, free to be with his thoughts. 

Despite how different they looked, Manhattan reminded him of living in Wakanda, where he could watch the sunrise in relative peace, his only visitors being some kids or Shuri coming to check in on him. It took work to put the events of all the wars he’d faced behind him, a constant vigilance against memories that left him feeling battered and bereft. Jogging early in the morning cleared his head of everything, even the constant war he was waging with his past. For an hour or so, there was a ceasefire. He was just James “Bucky” Barnes, not the Winter Soldier, not the White Wolf, just a guy in sweats. Well, that’s what morning runs used to be like for Bucky until the morning he ran into you. The scent of your perfume and the memory of your red lips would rob him of peace and even sleep for weeks.

You were running late for your first morning lecture, so you were hurrying with your coffee to class. As you turned a corner, you bumped into a burly man in gray sweats. Your paper cup of coffee was crushed between you.

“Ouch!” You shook the hot coffee from your hands and wiped them on our coat. You glance up to see that the front of the man’s sweatshirt was dripping with your latte. “Oh no! I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Bucky looked down at himself. “It’s just a sweatshirt.” He smiled at you, and you gave him a quick half smile in return.

“Alright, then,” you said and continued down the sidewalk, head down against the wind. You were now going to be even later.

All Bucky should have been smelling was the coffee on his sweatshirt, but the wind carried the scent of roses to him. You smelled like roses. And he couldn’t shake the image of your crimson smile that crept up with just a suggestion of a smirk. Your lips were full, and the word that kept coming to his mind when he thought of them was “kissable.” In that vast ocean of anonymous city dwellers, he was falling for one he desperately wished he knew.

Back at the tower, Bucky poured himself a glass of water and just held it, staring out the window.

“Morning, Buck,” Steve said.

Bucky turned around with a start. “Oh, hey, Steve.” He turned back to the window.

“Have a good run this morning?” Steve opened the fridge and took out the orange juice. He took a glass from the cabinet and poured himself some juice. “Hello? Buck?”

“You ever think about how many people live on this tiny island?” Bucky asked. “Like, how many stories we just don’t know?”

“You sound awfully philosophical this morning,” Steve said. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Don’t laugh,” Buck said, “but I bumped into this girl.”

“Let me guess. You can’t stop thinking about her.”

“I can’t! She spilled coffee on me and then just sort of darted off.”

“So, you didn’t catch her name.”

“No, she seemed like she was in a pretty big hurry.” Bucky wanted to tell Steve how she smelled like roses and how her lips were just as red, but he didn’t want Steve to tease him.

“Why don’t you find her?” Steve took a sip of his orange juice.

“Even if I could find her, I think I’m a little old for her,” Bucky said.

“We’re too old for everybody. Plus age won’t matter to her if she’s the kind of person you want to be with. You wouldn’t want to date the kind of person who would hold the fact that you were forced to be cryogenically frozen against you.”

“That’s a fair point.” Bucky snatched the jug of orange juice off the counter.

Steve reached into the cabinet. “For crying out loud, use a glass, Buck.”

—-

The next morning Bucky made a point to take the same route as he did the day before, hoping to run into you again. He was pretty sure that it was somewhere along Fifth Avenue, perhaps near 14th Street. It was somewhat near Union Square. He knew there was a Starbucks at Union Square. Perhaps you had gotten your coffee there. Bucky thought it wouldn’t hurt to take a peek in the window. He looked in, and there was no beautiful girl with those full red lips. He wouldn’t let himself get disappointed, though. This was a huge city with millions of coffee shops. He wracked his brain to try to remember a label or some marking on her coffee cup. He remembered now it was actually just plain white with a black lid. It must be a small coffee shop, possibly not even part of a chain of shops. It had to be someplace unique. It had to be because you had chosen it.

That afternoon, with FRIDAY’s help, Bucky compiled a list of coffee shops near Union Square. It was possible that you had arrived at the Union Square station with coffee you had brought from Brooklyn, for example, but Bucky just had a feeling by how hot it was that it was close by. On his morning jogs, Bucky methodically visited some of the coffee shops on his list, hoping that he’d be lucky enough to bump into you again. After he had visited each one on his list, a week or so had past, and he was beginning to lose hope. Yet the image of your crimson lips was still bright in his memory. The scent of roses was still fresh in his nose.

Well into the second week of his search for your coffee shop, he stopped in the middle of his jog when he smelled roses. He followed the scent to a small flower shop. He peered in the window. It was also a coffee shop! FRIDAY probably didn’t put it on his list because it was listed as a flower shop first and foremost. Inside were two counters. One had a little glass case with pastries and chrome-bright coffee machines behind it, and at the other counter, a woman in a green apron was wrapping a bouquet of daisies in tissue paper. He had a feeling this was the place. He looked up at the sign. It read, Bread and Flowers. It made sense that a girl who wears rose perfume frequents a place like this.

Heart beating in his ears, he entered, and the door jingled a little bell. He walked up to the barista who greeted him with a smile.

“Morning! What can I get for you?” she asked.

Bucky focused on the menu on the wall behind her. “A black coffee, please.”

“For here or to go?”

“For here.” He figured he’d sit around for a bit and see if you showed up.

As he got his coffee and was sitting down at a table by the window, it occurred to him that he had no idea what to say to you. Even worse, he had no idea how to explain to you how he had found your coffee shop. He wasn’t about to tell you about his research with FRIDAY and his daily stakeouts of coffee shops around Union Square. So, he left without touching his coffee.

—-

“Why aren’t you out for a run this morning?” Sam asked. “Don’t you always go running?”

Bucky just grunted into his cereal.

“Good morning to you too, sunshine,” Sam said.

“Sorry,” Bucky said.

“Is this about the girl you’ve been spending weeks trying to find?” Sam asked.

There was no point in lying. “How did you know?” Bucky asked.

“Steve told me, and you always come home smelling like coffee after your runs.”

“I just don’t know what I’m going to say to her when I meet her again. Won’t it be weird if I suddenly show up in her coffee shop?”

“Just say hello and tell her your name. You don’t need to explain the fact that you stalked her for weeks. Just make it seem like a coincidence.”

—-

The next day Bucky screwed up the courage to run straight to the flower shop/coffee shop. He opened the door, and there you were, sitting in a corner with a a cup the size of a soup bowl in front of you, reading what looked like a textbook. You were absentmindedly chewing on the highlighter you held, and Bucky was so distracted by the deep red of your lips that he didn’t notice he walked up to the flower shop counter instead of the coffee bar.

The lady in the green apron smiled at him. “How can I help you?”

“Um, roses,” Bucky said. “I’d like some roses, please.”

“Okay, which color?” she asked.

Bucky wanted to get you red roses to match your lips but thought maybe that was too romantic. Plus, he didn’t know your favorite color rose. “I guess I’ll take one of each color.”

He occasionally glanced over his shoulder at you reading while he waited for the florist to work her magic, strategically sticking in sprigs of other green things he didn’t know the name of.

Bucky paid and accepted the lovely bouquet wrapped in white tissue paper. He walked over to you in the corner. His heart leapt into his throat. He didn’t know if he’d be able to speak.

“Sorry to bother you,” he said.

You looked up and blinked at him, cocking your head slightly. You furrowed your brow, trying to place him. “You’re the guy I spilled coffee on,” you said.

“That’s me.” Bucky grinned and scratched the back of his head. “I felt bad for wasting your coffee, so I thought maybe I could buy you another cup some time. Also, this is for you.” He handed you the little bouquet of multicolored roses.

You breathed in the roses. “These are beautiful! Thank you. They’re my favorite.” You pulled out the chair next to you. “I’m actually just about to run out of coffee now, if you want to buy me a refill.” You smiled at Bucky.

“I’d love you. I mean, I’d love you. I mean, I’d love TO.” Bucky turned redder than your lips. “What are you drinking?”

“A latte with almond milk.” You smiled to put him at ease. Clearly, this man was very rusty. You watched him walk to the counter to make the order. You had to admit you were immediately taken in by his ocean blue eyes, and you found the stubble on his square jaw alluring.

“They said they’ll bring it out when it’s ready.” He sat down in the chair you had pulled out. “I’m Bucky, by the way.” He put out his hand.

“I’m y/n.” You shake his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Bucky.”

“What are you reading there?” he asked.

“Oh, I’m just studying for my art history midterm,” you said.

“So, you’re a student.”

“Yeah, I go to Parsons.” You motioned vaguely in the direction of your school. “What about you? What do you do?”

“Well, I’m kind of a consultant.”

“Who consults with you?”

“Um, Tony Stark.” Bucky looked down at the table.

“I thought I recognized you! You must be Bucky BARNES. Aren’t you an Avenger?”

“A bit, I guess so.”

“Well, you are or you aren’t.”

“Well, then I am.” Bucky smiled. “Where are you from?”

And so you chatted for a while, just getting to know each other. After two hours, you realized you hadn’t done any studying for your midterm. Bucky said that he’d let you study but that he’d like to take you out on a proper date sometime soon. You exchanged numbers, and Bucky left the flower shop/coffee shop in very high spirits.

—-

“So, she’s a student,” Natasha said. “Isn’t she a bit young for you?”

“Everyone is too young for me,” Bucky said.

“I suppose that’s true,” she said. “What are you going to wear?”

“This. Why? Is there something wrong with it?”

“You and Steve! You can really tell you two haven’t dated in a long time.” She shook her head. “I’ll go through your closet and help you find something.”

“Okay, fine.”

—-

Your first date with Bucky, you took him to try Thai food. He had never tried it before. He seemed to like pad Thai, which he described as “spaghetti with peanut butter.” The next date was a visit to the Met and a stroll around Central Park after. Your third date was to a movie that neither one of you will ever remember because it was the first time you held hands, and that’s all either one of you could focus on. Bucky took you back to your place, and on the train ride, you rested your head on his shoulder. He rested his cheek on your hair and interlaced his fingers with yours.

One chilly fall afternoon, you were both reading in your favorite coffee shop, when Bucky put his book down, leaned across the table, and kissed you on the lips.

“I’ve been dying to do that since I first bumped into you,” he said.

You smiled at him with soft eyes. “What took you so damn long?”

“Call me old fashioned.”

“So, are we going steady? Am I your best gal?”

“I would hope we’re going steady, and of course, you’re my best girl.” He lifted your hand and kissed the back of it, looking up at you with those deep ocean blue eyes.

—-

“When do we get to meet this girl, Buck?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I’m dying to meet her,” Natasha said.

“In time,” Bucky said.

“Not good enough,” Tony said. “That’s it. I’m throwing a party tomorrow, and I’m inviting her. What’s her name?”

—-

You arrived at Stark Tower fashionably late, as it took you twice as long to get dressed than usual. You felt like you had nothing to wear to a Tony Stark party. You called Bucky in a panic, and he told you wearing jeans would be perfectly acceptable. You at least slipped on your cutest shoes, which happened to be red to match your lips.

The front doors slid open for you, and you saw Bucky sitting in the lobby waiting for you.

“I was getting nervous that you weren’t going to show up.” He stood and walked up to you.

“I definitely wouldn’t miss this.” You got up on the tips of your toes to kiss him on the cheek.

“Good. I’m glad you’re here.” He offered you his arm, and you looped yours in his. “Shall we?”

You let him lead you to the elevator. He pressed the button for the 31st floor. “Ready?”

“I don’t know,” you said.  
“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I’m a little nervous,” you admitted.

Bucky stooped to kiss the top of your head. “It’ll be fine. Everyone will love you.”

The elevator doors slid open before you have a chance to ask him what made him so sure. You didn’t know what you were expecting exactly, but you definitely weren’t expecting to see the Avengers casually reclining on a large sectional sofa with bottles of beer in hand. Steve Rogers jumped up and bounded over to you and Bucky.

“You must be y/n.” He held out an enormous hand. “I’m Steve. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.”

You took his hand. “I know who you are. I know who you all are.” You looked from face to face. You recognized fiery red-haired Natasha Romanoff, bashful Bruce Banner, snarky Tony Stark, boyish Clint Barton, winsome Sam Wilson, and…

“Is Thor here?” you asked.

“Oh, what? We’re not good enough for you?” Tony came over and offered his hand, too. “I’m Tony. Nice to finally meet you. We’ve heard so much. All good things, though. Don’t worry.”

“Do my ears deceive me, or did I hear my name?” Thor appeared from around the corner, offering you and Bucky each a bottle of beer.

“I’m such a big fan.” You could feel the heat coming off your cheeks, and you could definitely feel Bucky giving you a look.

“What about me?” He held his hand to his chest. “I’m wounded.”

“Oh, you’ll survive.” You gave him a little shove before extending your hand to Thor. “It’s such an honor to meet you!”

“The honor is mine,” he said, almost crushing your hand as he shook it vigorously.

You clench and unclench your fist and gently massage your fingers back to life, as Natasha approached you.

“I won’t shake your hand, but I will give you a hug.” She threw her arms around you like you were old friends.

In shock, you just patted her shoulder blade.

They ushered you over to the couch and sat you down. The barrage of questions began pretty much immediately. They wanted to know everything from where you grew up to what you were studying at school to what you thought the future held for you. You told them you’d tell them everything they wanted to know if someone would share an embarrassing story about Bucky first.

“Did he ever tell you how he met you?” Sam asked.

“I know how we met. We bumped into each other on the street,” you said.

“We’re talking about the second time you met,” Steve said.

“He stalked you, basically,” Tony said.

“It was kind of sweet,” Natasha said.

You turned to Bucky. “What’s this about stalking?”

“I may have used technology to aid in bumping into you again.” He averted his eyes and picked at the label on his beer bottle.

“I’m speechless,” you said. “I am so flattered! A one hundred and three year old man braved the world of technology to find me?”

“Thanks, guys.” Bucky got up and headed to the elevator.

You followed after him. “Hey, where are you going?”

“To get some air,” he said. “Want to come along?”

“Sure.” You grabbed his hand.

The elevator doors slid open, and you stepped inside.

“You have to see the roof,” he said.

“I think I’m a little underdressed. My coat is…”

Bucky pulled his burgundy sweater over his head and handed it to you. “This should keep you warm.”

“But you’re wearing just a t-shirt!”

“I run warm. I’ll be fine.”

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open, revealing the New York City skyline, lit up against the night sky.

You gasped and scrambled into Bucky’s sweater, as the wind whipped your hair.

“I know,” Bucky said. “It’s definitely the best thing about living here.”

“It’s beautiful. It’s like seeing the City for the first time.”

“They love you, by the way. I knew they would.”

“I meant to ask you before,” you said. “What made you so sure they would love me?”

“Because I love you.” Bucky took both your hands. “I love you, y/n.”

You dropped his hands and crashed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around you.

“I love you, too, Bucky,” you said. “I’m so glad you did whatever you did to make us meet again.”

“Me too.” He stroked you hair, and you held him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'd love to hear your feedback, so please feel free to comment!


End file.
